


Aloha a missing scene

by Cynara



Series: Aloha Series [2]
Category: One West Waikiki, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: oww, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, None - Freeform, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes matters into his own hands.<br/>This story is a sequel to Aloha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha a missing scene

 

This is for the Merry Month of May Challenge. This is a scene that didn't  
fit in Aloha, yet finally demanded to be written. The only warning,  
is Blair has just left Jim Ellison and Mack Wolfe in the same room.  
As usual, I don't own anybody in this.

## _Aloha_: a missing scene.

by Cynara

Blair turned on the water, stripping out of his clothes, carefully freeing his hardening member from his underwear. Squeezing out into his hand some of the hotel courtesy body shampoo, he slowly rubbed over his body. Around his neck, down his chest, thighs, up his ass, bending over to travel down his calves. Straightening back up, he gave himself a single stroke.

_'Have you no shame?'_ Besides that one corner of his mind, apparently not. In all the time he had lived in the loft, he'd purposefully only masturbated when Jim was gone for _several_ hours. Enough to have time left over for scrubbing the bathroom or/and doing several loads of laundry. 

Now he had two Sentinels just outside, their attention surely focused on him. Wanted their attention. Blair worried a nipple and traced down his stomach to his navel. _Craved it._ One, he had made love to, with, by. _Hot, passionate love._ He grasped his cock, back arching. The other, the man he had thought he was with. Jim.

_What do you think? Want me? Did you?_ Blair teased himself, drawing out a what was usually a furtive activity. He turned off the water, not missing a stroke. Nothing was hidden. _Maybe I knew._

Not consciously. Mack kissing him had been a shock; _Jim_ kissing him. Wanting another man had rocked Blair. _And then it all fell into place._ Blair slowed, thinking of that first sweet time. _It was so good, Jim._ _Mack._ Had he wanted Jim all along? The shock, that Jim was suddenly amenable? Blair frenzied, pinching, squeezing, jerking, so close to that second time. _Fucking. Seduced._ He'd been so mad, that Jim didn't know himself. Blair worked himself over harder. _Didn't just take amnesia. Took another Jim!_ Tears welled, as Blair stopped the punishing pace.

_I did as I pleased. Mack seduced me as I finally won Jim._ Blair hadn't done anything different. And the Sentinel tumbled. _I loved it._

_What do you think?_ Blair didn't tease; he circled nipples, cupped balls with the semi-innocence he had before moving into the loft. When every action wasn't potentially witnessed. _Would you have liked me?_ Blair thought about waking up with Jim, the real Jim. _Did you like that?_ Of Jim busting in on him and Mack. _What did you think?_ Thinking about ravishing that muscled chest, of being sucked off, thinking of all the things he thought he had done with Jim, Blair came hard, nearly sinking to his knees. 

Catching his breath, Blair turned the water back on to clean off, shuddering as he touched sensitized flesh. Putting on the waiting robe, he left the pretense of privacy.

\---

End 


End file.
